Disney Genderbend Tales, Tawny (Tarzan)
by Smachel-Roo
Summary: This story that I am about to read to you my dear children is that of something we are all familiar with yet it is very different. All that I ask my little ones is that you sit still, do not talk, and keep both your imagination and ears open. So of course it starts with: Once upon a time in a genderbent world...
1. Chapter 1

My heart beat rapidly as I pressed myself against the trunk of the tree, just moments ago this woman had saved my almost short life and now she was staring

at me strangely like a creature she had never seen before. She looked curious and confused, fiddling with my shoe tip as I tried grabbing a branch a short

distance away. I was frightened and it had just began pouring down rain, I had already noticed that she could not speak my language for when I tried

introducing myself she looked like she knew just about as much of what I was saying as I knew how many leaves were in this tree.

"Jack…" I pressed my hand against my chest to attempt at introducing myself. Without a moment of waiting she reached for my head and pulled it to her chest.

"Madam!" I tried pulling back but her strength was incredible. Her warm breasts were pushed against my temples and soon enough my face grew hot. All she

did was grumble and fumble with my hair before letting me go. I waited until she was done, hours seemed to pass by as I listened to her strong and healthy

heartbeat. She coughed and pressed her hand against herself, "Jack…" It was like attempting to teach a toddler a dog's name that had passed away

ages ago.

"No, no, no. Jack." I repeated my name and tried to get her to say her own, just when I was about to give up she looked up in thought and then clearly

pronounced, "Tawny." I nodded and smiled, my glasses had slid down my nose and in an instant they were in her grasp. I reached out for the delicate and new

pair Mother had just bought me back in London.

"I…need those." Too strong, she was quiet strong when related to other woman back in England. The young ladies at my college could barely lift all their books.

It seemed that this 'Tawny' would be able to lift a library. I backed away when she pressed her foot against my face. She tapped them, tasted them, smelled

them, and attempted to wear them.

"My goodness, where is your family?" I announced and she laughed pointing to her knee. I held my hand out in a stop motion, "Madam you-"She placed her

hand to match mine. After a few minutes of her amazement I sighed, "Are just like me." Thankfully she had a lion cloth on of some sort of animal skin but sadly

not a shirt. Her matted hair covered her chest but I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. A few of the dark brown buttons had broken off from my yellow

jacket, I slipped it off and offered it to her after taking my hand away. She looked at it strangely and took it to feel, smell, taste, and more of her observing in

her own ways. She was quiet the curious little thing.

After a while of her checking over my coat, she dropped it out of the tree and I refused to hand anything else over to her. Who knows what had happened to

my glasses. Now all I had on was my white undershirt, my blue tie, dark brown cotton pants with a black trim and my good-luck adventure boots. They were

black leather and newly polished.

When I leaned against the tree I was immediately pushed back against the trunk for the wild lady crawled atop of me to touch my face. I backed up as far as

possible into the moss and hard bark. It was cool and dripping with water as this Tawny traced her red fingertips over my lips. It tickled so I brought my lips

back. She cocked her head in curiosity as she came even closer. My heart stopped when I heard her heart beat again. Her dark hair was unclean and in dreads.

I looked away from her, hoping it to be a good enough sign for her to step away. Instead she simply stood up with her heels digging into my sides and reached

to the next branch for something.

I had totally forgotten the monkey incident from a few minutes ago until the wild lady had handed me both my glasses and notebook of sketches. Immediately I

licked the tip of my pencil and began sketching everything I had seen, I had grown up knowing that no matter where, when, or why I always had to write

everything down before I forgot it!

I felt the young ladies breath on the back of my neck and could barely continue as she curiously looked over my shoulder at my artwork. There was a picture of

her form when I first saw her, swinging from a vine coming to save me. My glasses had moss on a lens and I would have to remember to clean them. I gripped

my hand on the leather side of my book, attempting to get a dark enough color for her hair. Things seemed too quiet until I remembered that I was in the

forest. Birds cawed, rain was dripping, lighting striking, bugs buzzed, and suddenly the rain forest became alive!

"Look this is-"I turned to see nothing and no one except myself talking to air. Perhaps my imagination? It couldn't have, for under the moss was a fingerprint

that was not mine and coated in dirt. On the next few pages I did some sketches of when our hands were touching, how she reacted to my name, and what

she did with my glasses. Nothing seemed to fit her face more than he look of curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

I rubbed my hand down my face in pure frustration, "I am telling you, I saw a woman out there! She helped me back here after I got separated! I

was attacked by baboon and the baby- yes yes the baby! She was sitting and eating so I drew her. Mother you know how I am... But the baby

absolutely adored it... When I took it away oh the baby began to cry and cry!" Mother was helping by setting up tea for the lads bringing in

boxes of items for research from the ships. She absolutely adored tea and other herbs. Herbs was one of the main reason we were out here

even. As they left I began again, "The baboons chased me for the drawing- OH! And mother! They. Took. My. BOOT!" I held up my bare foot for

her inspection. She was starting to even believe me now, excitingly nodding once in a while.

"Oh dear...those were the ones I bought you." She whispered to herself while expecting me further. Claire was simply rolling her eyes and

taking out her machete to shave off a few inches of her hair.

"Obviously some sort of wild berry he ate perhaps..." Claire circled me in thought, her machete that was strapped to her back a few seconds

before and now in her grasp whipping across her hair.

"I did not eat anything strange! I simply saw a wild woman, she was dressed in skins and her hair was in dreads. She also was wearing a loin

cloth." I began losing my mind at the thought of mu mother and Claire not believing me. Claire's rather large nose was even starting to distract

me.

"Oh my, well she's just like her father! Oh ho ho...except the wild woman in a loin cloth part.." Claire rolled her eyes as mother chuckled to

herself. Her tucked in white ironed shirt had snagged on a bamboo split stock a little.

"Mother I'm telling the truth! She waked like this, by supporting her weight on her knuckled." I got down on my hands and feet to crouch and

demonstrate.

"Oh I see what you mean darling!" My mother crouched down alongside me and walked a I did. After a few minutes it was quiet painful.

"Yes, yes! Oh and over here!" i got up and stepped to the black board.

"Go on."

My mother was fascinated by what I had learned. She even ignored a slight tear in her yellow buttoned dress.

"She had no idea what personal space was or much further in English. In fact all she could tell me was her name but she is indeed a fast

learner. The baboons took my sketch of the baby with them...all the while we were up in a great-"

"She told you her name?" My mother was pacing with thought something she did often.

"Yes indeed she did. Her name was Tawny. Tawny the ape woman."

"Apes?!" Claire demanded at the word.

"Oh yes, once she brought me back just outside our camp and they were waiting for her. One small gorilla she had wrestled with had walked right up to me. He

was such a sweetie and was her best-friend." My mother nodded and chuckled to herself before stirring a cup of tea.

"Do you know where she is now?" My mother's smile and wide eyes were filled with so much hope. I was almost sad to tell her no.

"I'm sorry mother but she had left before I could see where she had left to. Her mother had shown up, she was quiet rude... but she was terrifying. I almost

shed my skin at the sight of her teeth. She was a silver back and gorgeous! Oh how I wish I could have spent more time with her. She was strong and covered

in battle scars from what looked to be some form of cat claws. Oh and she was blind in one eye!" Claire was no drinking every word I had spoken and had

even stopped cutting her hair, only half of it was cut.

"We can still track her!" Claire was something when it came to shooting but practically nothing when it came to tracking.

"It would be quicker if we just explore the island like the original plan." I stroked my bare chin in thought. How could I get Tawny to spend some time with me?

She would be such an amusing project- Project. Who am I kidding? She's a lady and I have no right to call a young woman a project. It almost disgusted me at

the thought. Ah hah! I don't want her as a project but as a friend. Claire's square jaw was still set on me. She was swatting away butterflies with gold

rimming- where is my sketchbook?

"You killed it!" Claire had clasped her hands around the butterfly just as I was about to get a good look at it. She sighed, "There are plenty of places to see a

butterfly Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

I crossed my arms and smiled for the sake of sanity, "You'll see one day that she is-" Just as Claire and Mother looked towards me a large figure

pounced onto the ground in front of us.

"Real." I motioned my hand as if presenting her. Immediately she walked super close to me and stroked my face, "Jack." She smiled happily. I

giggled, "Yes Tawny." My mother and Claire were wide-eyed before my mother's shoulders shook with laughter, "I see what you mean darling by

the personal space thing oh ho." Claire cocked her head slightly while frowning, "Good gracious...she's real- and has no shirt on! Oh my poor

girl." Claire was in thought as I smiled at Tawny, "She lives with the gorillas?! Tell us, where are the gorillas?!" Claire grabbed Tawny's shoulders

causing her to jump and act confused.

"Yelling will not help Miss Claire."

"Nonsenses!" Claire grabbed a piece of chalk after erasing my sketch of Claire and drew what was supposed to look like a Gorilla. It looked like

a drunken man with limbs everywhere and fangs.

"GORE-E-LA!" Claire shouted. Tawny chuckled and yelled, "Gorilla! Gorilla!" Mother clapped her hands, "She understands!" Tawny took the chalk

from Claire and started drawing scribbles, "Oh my...perhaps not." Mother corrected.

"No! No. No!" Claire instructed and snatched the chalk away. Tawny immediately copied and climbed along Claire to receive her chalk back.

"Thank you Miss Claire, but I will take it from here." I lightly took the chalk away from Claire as she was holding it away from Tawny. Claire rolled

her eyes as Mother and I got out the projector, telescope, and other tools. I could tell I would need a lot more paper.

"Claire dear, will you set up the tent?" Claire had instructed us to leave tent-setting to her. She smiled and nodded before cracking open some

wooden boxes and beginning to set up stakes and unwind the rope.

"Oh Mother, this'll be so exciting!"

"Oh quiet dear, imagine if we can get her to speak fluently! Possibly even take her back to England." I wasn't so sure about the last part. Tawny

had her own family here.

As Claire set up the tent over us we held up the cloth before the tarp and then took out all the pictures for the projector. I lit the oil lantern as mother sorted

through sizes and colors.

"Tawny!" I called. I was still not used to her appearing in front of my eyes upside down from a vine. Her eyes were bright and filled with joy. They were a deep

brown that seemed to know these lands just from the look. She was happy here I could tell.

"Come." My mother had pointed out that she had found a box that wan't ours as I directed Tawny into the tent. Soon she was used to it as of seeing me inside

while as for the box, we had opened it. It was perfect! Some child would miss her things but the box was filled to the brim with children books, records, and

toys. I was almost to happy about the current events as Claire went out to scout and be a hunters-guide wile Mother made tea and I shifted the projector.

Tawny touched the fabric wall that held the light from the lantern. It seemed as though she was very familiar with her shadows. Her fingers were traced along

the fabric as I slid in the first photo.

The first photo was that of a gorilla. By this time Claire was smoking her pipe on a chair in the corner while Tawny approached the picture carefully. She would

catch on quickly that it was just a picture, I was sure of it. Mother passed me the photos as I placed them in front of the light. The next was of a strong man

posing with his hands behind his back. hi mustache was similar to pictures of my father. Tawny copied his stance making me laugh as I placed the next photo in.

A jungle decorated with plant life was familiar to Tawny as it gleamed black and yellow from the artwork. When I switched to a picture of London Tawny jumped

at the change. It was quiet entertaining and Mother knew best for which photos to choose first. A favorite of mine was next from when i was little, it was a

Castle from Scotland. Egypt was placed next, I sighed at the magnificent view of the beautiful structures from so far away. The next photo was cute. A couple

were dancing the Waltz and Tawny seemed to notice my change. As soon as she stood up on her feet she grabbed hold of my hands and raced me around the

room. It was quiet exhausting but fun! I felt like a child again as my Mother clapped us in best and Claire scoffed. Something about wasting time. The next

photo was decided.

"Ooh Mother! Haley's comet will be passing soon, we should see it!" The milky way was shown on the screen as Mother nodded in excitement, "Oh what a

wonderful idea Jack!" It was a slide of our solar system, what beautiful art. After the sun went down Tawny seemed a little on edge, "I think she needs to go

home." I explained to mother. She nodded and headed to bed as I tried telling Tawny good night all the while hoping she would come again. Before I knew it

she had left and I was to finish putting up my room. At least my bed was set up. I organized the children's books along my desk and filled my wardrobe before

dozing off into sleep.

"Good night my dear." My mother called. I couldn't sleep however. I knew I would be awoken at sunrise and I would be exceedingly tired but nothing could

force me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I had awoken not from an alarm, not from my mother, not even from the brute we call Claire but from Tawny. The smell of the jungle was the only scent I had caught onto. Not mother's perfumes, herbs, or the gun powder along Claire's morning practice shots. All of it was gone as I opened my eyes to see Tawny looking down at me. Honestly my hands fled to my chest like I was a women baring her bosom.

"Tawny...you scared me." I turned to look at my mother. Oh mother, how you never surprise me. She was sitting up like a gorilla in her bed, eyes locked on Tawny. Tawny didn't seem to mind. All I could was smile at the two of them and jump at Claire's snoring. Such a lady...

When I was allowed to get out of my sheets for the day ahead without Tawny gazing at me and what I was doing I had immediately gone to my desk. While I was eating I could allow her to flip through some books. By flip I didn't mean tare or throw which she hadn't obviously understood. No breakfast for me or tea even given books were scattered everywhere.

"Let's approach this differently, it seems you're as a stranger like me." With that in mind my eyes had caught onto the lantern.

"Ooh- ooh! Mommy! Grab the slides from the crates!" Given it wasn't night, we had to improvise with the tents.

I set the box over the lantern as Tawny traced her finger along the light on the screen. I probably should've given her some warning...somehow that the picture would appear. She jumped back not in fear or anger but curiosity. Her eyes fed on the images like Claire with sweets.

"Jack darling, fetch the bike!" Why we brought a bike into the jungle? I had no idea. Of course however once Claire and I put it together and Tawny was finished studying the man with his top hat on the bike she tried it out. She caught it quicker then I did and let's just say I was able to eat my breakfast of fruit and bread.

My frantic mother ran around wildly when Tawny chased after her with the bike, scooped her up, and made her way back up into the trees on wheels. All I could do was freeze, stare with mouth open, and pray it doesn't happen to me no matter if that was the most extraordinary thing! Oh how I wish I could freeze time to sketch these events. I rarely ever found anytime for myself however.

In the month we had been gazing at stars, showing more slides, teaching her about our life back in London, explaining things, and reading to her Claire had taken teaching up for one day. The entire day was centered on yelling to the point Tawny had hid behind me. Shoving a map and portrait of a gorilla in Tawny's face was no way for anyone to successfully earn an education, no matter the age.

There was no shortage of glances that I would earn myself from Tawny. A few times I had successfully been able to draw her in fact. Claire was getting more and more irritated as days past. Each day Tawny would await for me to awaken by sitting on my bed staring at me, I would read with her, drink some tea, show more slides, have a meal with her, draw, lend her the bike, teach her new words, explain grammar, talk about science, maybe count some fingers, and even allow her to try on mothers hats before we ate another meal and she would disappear. A few times however her and I would take field trips. The last occasion she took me to a beach all day but hadn't thought to bring me back.

Today however I was off duty and my mother was teaching Tawny how to make tea. Of course she cared nothing about her looks so about three minutes was spent on trying to bathe Tawny...it ended very quickly once she got soap in her eyes.

I glanced up to see Tawny trotting over to me. I set my sketchbook down when I practicing leaves of a particular plant that decided to grow under my bed.

"Follow." Was all she said. I smiled up at her happy at any progress and stood and nodded. Once we left the camp, I was in her world. I was the student and she was the teacher. I had thought I had mastered telling a vine from a snake but apparently not.

Very rarely did she denies me a smile when I slip on a vine though.

"Hold." She placed my hands onto her and all I could do was agree. Not much odder than a grown man wrapping his arms around a women who has never made it to a society. I however never stop blushing like the grown man I am.

She climbed up a thick green vine and I can't seem to remember that when I look away she gives me the most worried of looks possible. When she set me onto a thick branch covered in moss and illuminating sunlight she held my hand. Getting smacked in the face by a branch however is very normal. Not a word was spoken afterwards simply out of amazement.

Not even a crying baby could erase the smile from my lips. Blue blooming flowers speckled the canopy the birds called home. Beautiful vibrant yellow birds with dark green wings and tails along with a blood red head and orange beak was the only sign of movement. A cool breeze ruffled feathers, sunlight had caused them to look down and notice us, and all they could do was call to each other in worry and curiosity. Such a curious world full of life and wonder. It was amazing seeing this world that was untouched by all but one caring women. Mother Nature herself practically, Tawny.


	5. Chapter 5

_Once I had walked out of the tent I was greeted by Claire in my face yelling, "_We've wasted all this time on what she wants! The boat could arrive any day, now ask her straight out!" Her and her gorillas yet... she was right. I sighed and nodded, looking for my- for Tawny. It didn't take me long to find her playing with the solar system model mother had set up for her, "Tawny, will you take us to the gorillas?... Do you understand?" Tawny had immediately looked up but after a moment looked troubled. I had grown to notice every emotion she shows and occasionally even tries to hide.

We awaited for her to find herself and her words, mother and I call it her toddler moments.

"I understand." I felt myself smiling as mother began, "Great work, Jack!" Claire was first to change our successful feeling.

"Well?" It was too early in the morning for Claire to think of two things at once.

"I can't." My heart sunk but I was not disappointed in Tawny. She has come so far. Her troubled hazel eyes however did look sorry.  
"What?" Mother was as surprised as Claire. The least I could do was investigate.

"Why not, Tawny?"  
"My mother." We all felt a little down but still had hope.

I wasted no time and took Tawny back to the tent to view more slides. Mother must of thought there were natives here or why else bring eighteen crates of slates? We would never have enough time to go through them all but it was Tawny's favorite way to pass time. Mother was quiet upset, not at Tawny but the fact the boat would be here in the morning.

_My neck hurt more than the poison ivy I had walked into after falling asleep in a chair the night before. A ship's horn had awoken us all and I had screamed louder than Claire. Not a single word was said until Tawny made her entrance by messing with Claire.__The captain of the ship came ashore to speak with us on how many men she would send us to help back our belongings, "_I've waited thirty years for this, and I won't leave until I see a gorilla! Oh, it's dreadful, Tawny." I had a few more sketches to complete but mother had found Tawny so there was no need to worry.  
_**"**_You're the captain! Just tell them you had engine trouble and give us two more days!"  
"And be late at every port from here to London?"

I had to say something! My book was tossed to the side as I mentioned, "We'll have come all this way for nothing!"  
"I'm sorry, Mister Porter, but I simply can't do it!" A finger was shoved into my face. "This is your fault! I should of followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!" How dare she!

"Don't you think I'm disappointed about the gorillas? You are absolutely impos-Tawny! I was so afraid that you wouldn't come in time. The boat's arrived, the boat that's come to take us home, to England. And Mother and I were wonder-well, I was wondering...well, we really hoped that you'll come with us, won't you?" I have been known to talk to much. It took Tawny a moment to think and smiled, "Go see England today, come home tomorrow!" Her plan was adorable. Yet the truth was ugly.

"Oh no, well, you see, it would be very difficult to come back...ever." Tawny's expression of sadness, depression, and thinking all at once broke my heart.

"Not come back?" I felt like I was leaving a puppy in the middle of a carriage highway.

I took a moment to try too convince her what was right, "Oh no no no, I know it sounds awful, but you belong with us, with people." Tawny simply shook her head and somehow I knew she wouldn't like London. She did belong here. The next phrase caused myself to stutter and get flustered however.

"Jack must stay with Tawny!" I had to gulp down that yes and bury it under the island. How could I make her understand? Those dark brown eyes as alive as this island's earth had caused me to answer quickly, "Stay here? Oh no no, my laundry! No I can't stay. Look, I've got-I'm with my mother and..." My hand was grabbed and a flower petal was set beside me along with a bunch of stems...she had picked flowers for me.

"Jack, stay."  
_**"**_But-"  
"Please."  
"But, I can't." My heart was breaking and I couldn't cry in front of a women! The last thing I heard before racing off was, "Men! How typical. Thank you, Jones. Even if you hadn't grown up a savage, you'd be lost. There are no trails through a man's heart."  
"Jack is going..."

After cleaning myself up and realizing no point given I was in a jungle I had heard some rustling and my favorite yellow suit was gone. It had disappeared from my bedside. It was what I was going to wear home. If Claire had used it as a towel again, she would find her machete broken in half.


	6. Chapter 6

Excitement was raging through my blood. Before I knew it Mother busted into the tent jumping up and down like an elated kid who received a plane load full of chocolate. A few words and I was flying out the tent with my sketchbook and followed Claire into the jungle after Tawny. 'Keep up.' Was all she had apparently told us and we were already partially lost. Claire left us in the dust as she bolted and mother had held onto me as I swung through the vines. She couldn't stop giggling until we landed next to Tawny and saw something moving.

"Look Mother!" I pointed rudely to what I suspected what we were searching for all along. Through the past few months of teaching I had found also a friend and now a gorilla in a beautiful opening.  
"What? Wha—Jack!"  
_**"**_Be careful, Professor." Claire grabbed the back of my Mother's breeches when she approached a beautiful huge brown gorilla that seemed to match Tawny's hair, "He's beautiful." I sighed.  
"He's my father." Tawny's words were as sweet as the berries she brought me every day.

"But-this is your—father." I whispered as Tawny approached the male gorilla.  
"What, what, what's happening?" Mother asked me and without moving my eyes I couldn't ask enough questions.

"I don't know, mother."  
_**"**_It's getting away" I pressed my hand against Claire to slow her, "Claire, no, you'll only frighten her more."  
"Oh yes, absolutely, my dear. Good idea." Mother noted.  
"What are you doing? Do you want to frighten them off? Get up, get-don't get up." Claire sighed as mother was slowly approached.  
_**"**_Hello. It's very nice to meet you too." What was I doing, speaking English to a gorilla?  
Mother was greatly amused"Oh, your majesty, you're such a tease! Oh, hello, hello. Archimedes Q. Porter at your service. Quite a grip you've got! Oh thank you, is that one of mine? Oh, this is wonderful! Miss Claire, look, look, social grooming!" I hate to admit I snorted at mother's words. Claire however was utterly annoyed. I had chosen to ignore her as Tawny grabbed my hand.  
_**"**_Congratulations, madam. Our dream has come true. No, give me that! Hey, stop that, stop-hold on now, leave that! That is not to be played with!"  
I approached the gorilla as Tawny did, "Can you teach me?"

"Speak gorilla?"  
"Yes." I exhaled deeply and couldn't contain any amount of smiles.

"Ooh-ooh-ee."  
"Ooh-ooh-ee."  
_**"**_Eh-ooh."  
"Eh-ooh."  
"Ooh."  
"Ooh."  
_**"**_Ooh."  
_**"**_Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo. Ooh-ooh-ee-eh-ooh. Good heavens, what did I say?" I had jumped nearly out of my boots at the excitement of the young gorillas.  
_**"**_That Jack stays with Tawny." My heart had sunk down into the earth at lowest point as I felt my smile finally disappear and my rosy face sore from my happiness.  
_**"**_Stay? But I-I thought we'd already-Tawny, I-I-Is that my suit?" I frowned as the gorilla racing into the open was wearing my yellow suit. Good heavens, where on earth was did they find it? Last I saw it was in the tent before it was gone. Of course I had expected to see it again but not on a gorilla.

_ All I heard was Tawny whisper, "_Oh no!" Without knowing what was happening, we were all pushed away, "Oh, mother!" Claire was pointing a gun! My breath was taken away as a humongous gorilla ripped apart the jungle and came across Claire, "Give it to me! Huh?" Her breath was taken away as well. Tawny jumped on her back and we were rushed off with Tawny yelling, "No! Go!"  
_"_Wait, wait! Tawny! " I yelled for her.  
_"_Go now!" Was all I heard her yell as mother pushed me off as well towards the ship.

_"__Jack_, quickly, hurry!"

I had no idea what had happened except that Tawny was wearing a dress I had never seen before and slightly smelled of dust. I had understood that she was coming with us and raced to let her know of what was in store, "_"_Oh, Tawny, you can't imagine what's in store for you! You're going to see the world and everyone's going to want to meet you! Queens and scientists and famous writers..." She looked sad but had plastered on a smile...for me.

Mother kept up the good mood with more information on her view, "_"_Yes, Darwin, and Kipling. King Victor!" I giggled at the excitement and added, _"_And I haven't met him, but I've heard he's awfully nice." Tawny found a new happiness in saying, "And I'll be with Jack."


End file.
